


14. Demons

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: M/M, Pepper Feels, Peter Feels, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 23:22:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13087596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	14. Demons

Don't wanna let you down  
But I am hell bound  
Though this is all for you  
Don't wanna hide the truth

Peter entró en el gran recibidor. Pepper lo invitó a pasar al comedor. Cerró la puerta y desconectó el teléfono. Cerró las cortinas y con una seña lo invitó a sentarse.

—¿Gustas tomar algo caliente o frío? ¿Te molesta si me sirvo algo con alcohol? 

—L-lo que sea está bien.

Pepper lo miró. Sus ojos azules eran intimidantes.

—Lo que sea no está bien. ¿Qué te sirvo?

Peter suspiró. No tenía caso fingir.

—Lo mismo que usted.

Una mirada que lo intimidó más que la anterior.

—¿Whisky? ¿No te regañarán en casa?

Peter desvió la mirada. No podía verla fijamente.

—Sí. No hay ningún problema.

Pepper acercó una botella nueva junto a dos vasos y hielos. Aunque hacía frío afuera, ella sacó los suficientes. Peter se iba a levantar a abrir la botella y servir, pero ella fue más rápida. Sólo había estado a solas con May, con MJ y con las enfermeras que lo atendían. Nunca con otra mujer y menos bebiendo. Sólo se había tomado ese atrevimiento con su tía porque las circunstancias lo ameritaban. Aunque Pepper era muy elegante y fina en sus movimientos, la brusquedad con la que sirvió los vasos y vació el suyo de un solo trago, lo desconcertó.

—He de reconocer que no quería tomar esa llamada. Fue una noche algo complicada tomando en cuenta que vino mi familia política y no soy muy de su agrado, pero ese es su problema, no el mío. Mi esposo fue a dejarlos al aeropuerto, así que me imagino que, en este momento, han de estarlo regañando por haberse casado con una mujer divorciada y humillada públicamente, pero por mí se pueden ir al demonio. Igual no quiero su herencia ni su dinero. Quiero al que me quiere a pesar de mi pasado y eso es lo que cuenta.

Peter no dijo nada. Levantó tímidamente su vaso y evitó hacer gestos al sentir la bebida quemando su garganta. Pepper se sirvió otro vaso y sólo le dio un sorbo. 

—No quise molestarla. No fue mi intención —dijo él a manera de disculpa.

—Lo entiendo. Por eso mismo quiero escucharte, si es que tienes algo que decirme y si no es así, entonces quiero que me escuches.

El teléfono de ella vibró y con una seña le indicó a Peter que tomaría la llamada. El joven suspiró mientras se desabotonaba el abrigo y sentía el calor recorrerlo. No supo si era el alcohol o las emociones que amenazaban con traicionarlo. Pepper colgó y con un movimiento rápido sacó la batería del teléfono.

—Bien, ahora sí, sin interrupciones. Mi marido va a tardar otro poco y le dije que no se preocupara, que iba a tomar unos tragos con un amigo. No creo que le moleste.  
Peter esbozó una mueca triste. Pepper suspiró.

—Lamento mucho lo del centro comercial. En verdad no me fijé y de haberlo hecho, créeme que habría tenido cuidado de no empujarlos a tu tía y a ti. Lo siento mucho.

—No fue nada —dijo Peter mientras tomaba aire.

—No quiero que pienses que lo hice intencionalmente. Esas cosas no van conmigo y por eso aprecié el que quisieras verme. Cuando me mandaste el mensaje y me marcaste, admito que no estaba segura, pero creo que te debo una explicación. Anoche te vi en la calle con tu tía y sé que por poco nos cruzamos con Tony. Me imagino que sí lo viste.  
Peter abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—¿T-Tony estaba ahí?

—¿En serio no lo viste? Porque yo sí y me di cuenta de que no te quitaba la vista de encima. Hasta mi marido se dio cuenta. Justin no es celoso ni rencoroso y eso es algo que agradezco sobremanera.

Peter bajó la mirada. Dio otro sorbo a su vaso mientras Pepper sacaba una cigarrera de su bolsa.

—¿Fumas?

Peter negó con la cabeza.

—Yo sí. Espero que no te moleste el humo.

—Está bien.

Pepper sonrió mientras encendía el cigarro y una bocanada de humo salía por sus labios rojos.

—No está bien. Deja de decir que todo está bien, porque no es cierto. Iré al grano. ¿Conoces a Christine Everhart, la reportera? ¿Sabes que Tony ha estado saliendo con ella? Me imagino que por lo menos has de haber leído algo de ella, pues le dedicó un artículo especial al gran filántropo y superhéroe retirado al que ambos conocemos.

Peter negó con la cabeza. Pepper dio un sorbo a su vaso.

—Bueno, pues para que lo sepas, ella es la que está acechando a Tony. No puedo usar otra palabra que no sea esa, pues tengo entendido que se le aparece por cualquier lado y que el equipo de abogados de ambos, está preparando una batalla legal que va a inundar las revistas de nota rosa y de chismes en estos días. Así que prepárate porque la batalla mediática apenas va a empezar. Me imagino que viniste también por eso.

Peter cerró el puño.

—No. Eso no lo sabía.

Estaban sentados frente a frente en el lujoso comedor de cristal. Pepper le deslizó la cigarrera.

—Si no sabes pasar el humo, por lo menos tenlo en la boca, pero no aspires mucho. Es para que no te ahogues y te calmes un poco. No creo que Justin se enoje si te ve aquí en la casa.

Peter levantó la mirada. 

—¿Se está burlando de mí? Porque no vine a eso. Vine a ofrecerle una disculpa por todo el daño que le causé con mi impertinencia y…

Pepper lo interrumpió al tiempo que le deslizaba el encendedor. 

—De ninguna forma. No me burlo de ti ni de lo que pasó. Te recuerdo que ambos estamos saliendo de una tragedia. La mía fue pública, pero lo que te sucedió, aunque fue ignorado por los medios, también es terrible y es peor comparado con lo que yo tuve que vivir durante varios meses. Justin fue el primero en acercarse a ver lo que me había pasado y no lo hizo por tomar ventaja. Cuando le dije el por qué, buscó por todo el mundo a alguien que pudiera ayudarte, pero tu tía rechazó cualquier forma de ayuda que saliera de algún otro lugar que no fuera su casa. Creo que yo habría hecho lo mismo, pues uno no quiere que su dolor sea tomado como ventaja por alguien más, aun cuando esa no sea la intención. Espero que no le guardes rencor a ella que solo ha buscado la manera de sacarte adelante con lo que tiene y como puede.

Peter apretó las mandíbulas. Le costó trabajo poder despegarlas para hablar.

—Eso ya lo arreglé con ella. Yo vine a verla a usted.

—Te escucho y si no tienes nada qué decir, entonces déjame hablar. Te quiero contar las cosas desde mi perspectiva, porque cada uno tiene una versión distinta de la misma historia.

Pepper apagó su cigarro y después se llevó las manos a la cabeza, pasándolas por sus finos cabellos. Peter seguía mirando la cigarrera y el encendedor cubierto de pequeños diamantes.

—La escucho.

—Cuando Tony te fue a buscar, yo le pedí que no lo hiciera. Nunca he sido partidaria de involucrar a gente inocente y que nada tiene que ver en los problemas de los demás. Para ese entonces, él y yo ya no éramos nada. Me quedé a trabajar un tiempo más con él mientras yo trataba de iniciar una nueva vida, lejos de él y de su cruzada por salvar el mundo. Yo tuve suficiente, pero ingenuamente pensé que tal vez, en el fondo, aún me quería a su lado. Me di cuenta de que empezó a actuar diferente desde que tú llegaste y esa mirada nunca se la vi cuando estuvo conmigo. No era necesario que alguien lo dijera. Creo que ni ustedes se habían dado cuenta de que ambos sentían exactamente lo mismo, pero era bastante obvio. Por eso mismo me alejé y nunca le dije nada. Luego vino lo de la ruptura con sus amigos, la pelea con Steve y todo eso, pero yo ya no quise involucrarme de más. Le di muchos años de mi vida a alguien que sólo me veía como su distracción, como su incondicional y eso también cansa. A mí me cansó, me agotó. Para mí ya no tenía sentido seguir ahí y me fui. Creo que un buen día ya no me viste cerca y ni siquiera creo que lo hayas notado, porque para ti sólo existía Tony. 

Peter levantó su vaso y lo vació de un trago.

—Y si se dio cuenta de todo eso, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué no me detuvo? ¿Por qué me dejó hacer el ridículo?

Pepper le acercó la botella.

—Porque cuando uno está enamorado no escucha razones. Tony no era capaz de hablar con nadie que no fuera él mismo, se apartó de todos los demás, se aisló cuando las cosas no salieron como él quería que salieran. Y a tu edad, ¿me hubieras escuchado? Yo creo que no. Simplemente habrías pensado que yo quería sacar ventaja de todo eso o que quería alejarte y te hubieras enojado. No hay día en el que no piense que tal vez yo también fui responsable, en cierta medida, de todo eso. Me dejé usar, me dejé engañar por lo que yo también estaba sintiendo y mira, a los dos nos fue mal y esa será una noche que nunca en la vida vamos a olvidar. No quiero recriminarte nada y no lo hago con ese propósito. Para mí fue un golpe duro el quedarme con un salón lleno de invitados y mi primer vestido de novia, mirando cómo el hombre con el que acababa de casarme salía apresurado y con el semblante descompuesto para ir a ver a la persona de la que verdaderamente estaba enamorado. 

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas. No hizo el intento por secar la que iba cayendo. Ella continuó.

—Tony no es malo. Él actúa guiado por lo que cree que es lo correcto y pensó que lo correcto para todos, era hacernos creer que todo iba a cambiar. Me di cuenta lo mucho que le dolió dejar de usar su traje, lo que significó para él firmar esos acuerdos en los que se comprometió a nunca más volvérselo a poner y confinarse a lo que parecería ser una vida resuelta y feliz. Pero no. Si con alguien estoy molesta, es conmigo misma, no con él ni contigo. Tú eres el que menos culpa tiene en todo esto. A ti te fue a buscar con la promesa de algo mejor, pero las cosas no salieron conforme a lo que Tony planeó. Insisto, él no es una mala persona. Si te mencioné lo de la reportera, fue porque creo que tú y tu tía deben saberlo en caso de que un día decida abordarlos en la calle y para que eviten un mal rato. Esa mujer no se da por vencida. A diferencia mía, ella es una arpía y de ella es de quién debes cuidarte.

Peter tragó saliva y se arriesgó a verla a la cara.

—Yo nunca he pensado eso de usted. A usted la respeto y no me ha dado motivos para guardarle rencor.

Pepper se estiró por la cigarrera y la abrió. Peter tomó el encendedor y le ofreció fuego. Las manos de ambos temblaban.

—Te agradezco mucho eso. Siempre pensé que me odiabas por todo lo que pasé con Tony, pero eso ya no importa. Eso ya quedó atrás.

Peter bajó la mirada nuevamente. No sabía que decir ante esa mujer que hablaba con franqueza, aunque tenía los ojos humedecidos. Por un momento pensó en levantarse y salir tan rápido como pudiera, pero sabía que no volvería a tener una oportunidad igual. Peter esperó hasta que Pepper hablara.

—Cuando te digo que ya no importa, es porque quiero que estés tranquilo de que no volveré a cruzarme en el camino de Tony ni en el tuyo. Dicen que en el corazón no se manda y que uno queda en paz cuando logra abrir el infierno que trae ardiendo en el pecho, pero espero que lo tuyo pronto pase. 

—¿De qué habla? —preguntó Peter frunciendo el ceño.

—Me refiero a lo que estás sintiendo. ¡Tienes una vida por delante! Sé que ya no será la misma ni mucho menos, pero todavía puedes hacer cosas buenas por ti y para ti. Eres un muchacho muy inteligente y capaz. Sé que no olvidarás tan fácilmente a Tony ni estoy diciendo que salgas a buscar a alguien diferente ahorita mismo, pero creo que tienes esa oportunidad. No necesitas seguir viviendo de fantasías ni alimentar rencores en tu pecho. Tal vez estés pensando que soy una idiota al decirte eso y no ver lo que es obvio, pero por eso mismo te lo digo.

Peter sonrió cínicamente. 

—Es que es fácil decirlo. Usted tiene la vida resuelta y no tiene cicatrices en el cuerpo. Usted no quedó mal de una pierna ni tiene que padecer molestias con este frío. Usted todavía puede correr y yo ya no.

Pepper bajó la mirada apenada.

—Lo sé y me disculpo por no poder entender eso y por ser una necia al querer hacerte entender lo que yo he aprendido, pero eso es lo que quiero compartir contigo. Lo que yo sí entiendo es el sentimiento de impotencia y de ansiedad que queda después de perder a quien se ama. Porque sí, amé mucho a Tony, pero no voy a seguir pensando que un día va a venir a traerme flores o a pedirme perdón o a pedirme que regrese. No sueño con que voy a dejar la estabilidad que he construido por perseguir una ilusión que es solo eso. Pero tú, ¿vas a tirar todo por la borda si Tony no va a buscarte? ¿Vas a quedarte sumido en ese lugar donde estás, porque él pudiera reconstruir su vida con alguien que no seas tú? ¡No, Peter! ¡Tienes que seguir adelante, aunque te duela, aunque sientas que ya no puedes! ¡Tienes que entender que tu vida sigue y aunque eso nunca va a olvidarse tan fácilmente, en algún momento lo tienes que dejar ir! ¡Apenas estás empezando a vivir!

Peter ya no pudo contenerse.

—¿Y qué si quiero seguir sintiendo esto tal y como lo estoy sintiendo? ¿Y qué si nunca logro salir de esto porque no quiero?

Pepper se llevó las manos a las sienes. El cigarro cayó de sus delgados labios. No hizo intento de levantarlo del suelo. Pepper levantó su vaso y lo vació de un trago. Peter la miró fijamente mientras ella retomaba la conversación.

—Está bien, pensemos un momento que aunque ambos se siguen amando con locura y no se han vuelto a ver desde entonces, los dos siguen sintiendo lo mismo con esa intensidad o aún más, a pesar de todo lo sucedido. Yo no lo censuro ni lo reprocho, pero creo que si eso sucede, ambos deberán ser realistas y darse cuenta de que esto va más allá de querer estar juntos viviendo una fantasía. Tú tienes que continuar con tu vida a pesar de todo lo sucedido, y si Tony ya no es parte de esos planes o si lo llegara a ser, tú tienes que hacer tu vida aparte, porque las circunstancias no les van a ser favorables al inicio y la gente los va a juzgar por cualquier tontería, empezando por lo más obvio. 

—¿La edad? —se apresuró a preguntar Peter.

—Eso es lo principal, pero hay otras cosas que tal vez no has considerado. No importa si tienes que luchar contra los celos que vas a sentir por recordar que Tony ya tiene un pasado o si después de esto, me vas a empezar a odiar y a pensar que soy una maldita. Entiende, Peter, que en el mundo real, la gente se olvida fácilmente de las cosas y lo que hoy quieres, ya no es lo mismo que desearás mañana ni en dos años. ¡No todo será tan sencillo y lo estás viendo! ¡No te estoy diciendo mentiras!

Peter se levantó violentamente de la silla. Pepper lo miró con una expresión que indicaba molestia.

—¿Y qué si sí lo lográramos? ¿Usted va a aparecer para decirme que me aleje de él? ¿Cómo sé que usted no está tramando nada y que realmente haber venido aquí, no fue un error? ¿Cómo sé que usted y la reportera esa, no están planeando terminar de jodernos la vida a Tony y a mí?

Pepper se levantó y lo encaró.

—¿Qué va a pasar cuando tú te vayas a la universidad y tal vez conozcas a alguien más, o quieras experimentar otras cosas? Finalmente, tú eres el que debe tener una vida llena de experiencias y errores porque eres muy joven y por eso crees que las cosas serán para siempre, pero eventualmente, lo que deseamos a los 15 o 16 años no es lo mismo que queremos a los 20 ni a los 30 o a los 40. Insisto. Yo no tengo nada que ver y si pudiera hacer algo para arreglar las cosas, créeme que con gusto lo haría. Ni loca me habría cruzado en la vida de Tony y de haber podido, habría hecho hasta lo imposible porque tú estuvieras bien, porque no me parece justo lo que estás pasando ahora. Yo no deseo hacerte cambiar de opinión, ni soy quién para decirte que dejes de quererlo ni mucho menos. Yo no creo que él quiera hacerte daño y tampoco creo que esté jugando contigo. A su edad, él busca algo estable y tal vez lo quiere contigo. ¿Pero tú estás listo? ¿Estás seguro de quererlo para siempre? La diferencia de edades es muy grande. Cuando tú tengas su edad, ¿cuántos va a tener él? ¿Lo querrás dentro de un año o dentro de cinco? Lo que pasó, ¿no va a afectar el curso de las cosas? ¿No le vas a guardar rencor ni a reprocharle todo por lo que has pasado?

Peter se dejó caer sobre la silla. Las palabras de Pepper hacían eco en su mente y eso era justamente lo que había ido a buscar: la versión de la otra parte afectada, aquella que él pensó no entendería lo que estaba pasando, pero que en verdad sabía cómo se había sentido todo aquel trance. Pepper continuó.

—¿Por qué no dejas pasar más tiempo? ¿Por qué no esperas a estar más tranquilo? ¿Por qué no lo platican juntos, los tres? Porque tú tía también tiene voz y voto dentro de todo esto. Yo no, yo ya no. Igual yo me estoy viendo muy pesimista al querer anclarte a la realidad y tal vez mi error sea el querer hacerte ver las cosas desde otra forma, pero no lo hago no para convencerte ni para que te vayas pensando que estás mal. Perdóname si me estoy metiendo más de la cuenta, ¿pero ¿quién sabe? Tal vez sí pueda funcionar. Tal vez realmente nacieron el uno para el otro y la edad no sea importante, porque no es lo mismo cómo lo vemos los que estamos afuera que ustedes dos, que son los que están sintiéndolo todo. Piénsalo y créeme, no te lo digo con mala intención. A veces las cosas pasan y uno sólo se enamora y no hay nada más que hacer que luchar por conservar y disfrutar esa felicidad a pesar de todo lo que suceda en realidad.

Peter empezó a llorar en silencio. Pepper miró su reloj. Aún había tiempo de sobra.

—En verdad, no tengo nada en contra tuya ni mucho menos. Yo no gano nada con esto, pero creo que es lo menos que puedo hacer por ti. Lo peor ya pasó, ambos vivimos lo que resultó de esto, Tony también lo ha pasado mal, pero él está haciendo lo que puede por seguir adelante. Todos tenemos que seguir adelante aun con el viento en contra. Créeme y te lo digo honestamente, que me duele mucho lo que te sucede. Quisiera poder hacer algo por ti pero no puedo, no sé cómo, no sé qué hacer para que estés bien. Si te digo que sigas adelante, es porque no quiero que desperdicies muchos años amando en silencio a alguien que no lo sabe. Trato de hacerte ver las cosas con la mayor claridad posible, porque a mí me hubiera gustado que alguien me hubiera dicho eso: que no gastara los mejores años de mi vida dedicándoselos en silencio a alguien que ni siquiera parecía fijarse en mí. Sé de buena fuente y te aseguro que es verdad, que Tony no ha dejado de pensar un solo día en ti. 

Peter se enjugó las lágrimas con el abrigo.

—¿Quién? ¿Happy? Si fue él quien me corrió cuando fui a buscar a Tony y no puedo ir a verlo. Porque hasta donde sé, mi tía puso una orden de restricción que le impide acercarse a mí y tampoco he visto que Tony haga el intento por venir. Y si se arriesgara, por eso que usted dijo, que lo vio enamorado también, ¿qué va a pasar?

Pepper sonrió tristemente.

—Happy me ha contado cómo han estado las cosas. Aunque ya no siento lo mismo por Tony, reconozco que sigue siendo alguien importante para mí y no voy a estar tranquila hasta que sepa que está en buenas manos. Tal vez quienes vivimos mucho tiempo cerca de él, nunca hubiéramos pensado que esas manos podrían ser las tuyas, pero si en verdad se aman, alguien tiene que dar el primer paso. La edad no te favorece, pero ya no falta mucho para que legalmente puedas decidir por ti lo que quieres. Y si al verlo frente a frente, te das cuenta de que ya no sientes lo mismo, por lo menos ten el valor de decírselo para que ambos sigan con sus caminos y lo hagan en paz, sin seguir imaginando algo que no ha de suceder. A mí ya no me corresponde hacerlo. Happy hace lo que puede, pero en algún momento se tendrá que ir. Todos tenemos que irnos y dejar atrás lo que ha sucedido. Inténtalo, sigue adelante, solo o con Tony, pero sigue adelante.

Peter se quedó sentado en silencio. Se sobresaltó al sentir a Pepper que se acercó para darle un abrazo y un beso cariñoso en la frente. Peter se levantó lentamente. Ella le sonrió. Sus palabras sonaron a una despedida tierna, fraterna.

—Tony en serio que se perdió de amor por ti. Puedo asegurarte que esa fue la primera vez que se enamoró de alguien. Sé que sigue perdido de amor por ti. Lo único que quiero es que Tony sea feliz y si es contigo, qué mejor. También quiero que tú seas feliz, con Tony o sin él, pero quiero saber que estarás bien. 

Peter trató de regresar ese abrazo torpemente.

—¿Y si él ya no quiere verme? ¿Y si realmente ya se olvidó de mí porque está saliendo con ella? ¿Qué voy a hacer?

Pepper lo soltó suavemente y lo tomó por la barbilla. Su voz era dulce pero firme.

—Lo que yo quiero que entiendas en cuanto cruces esa puerta, es que debes seguir adelante independientemente de lo que yo te haya dicho y de lo que pueda suceder, porque nadie es adivino como para ver el futuro. Empieza a hacer las cosas por ti otra vez, ya salvaste al mundo muchas veces. Empieza a salvarte tú, decidas lo que decidas, hazlo por ti y para ti.

Se quedaron abrazados en silencio un rato. Peter se separó y le sonrió tristemente. Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y volvió a abotonarse el abrigo. Pepper iba caminando detrás de él. En la calle, la gente apenas iba saliendo. Peter los miró con tristeza, era demasiado lo que había encontrado en esa cita.

—Muchas gracias por todo, ¿señora…?

—Me gusta mi apellido de soltera. Si algún día necesitas hablar con alguien, tienes mi número. Cuídate, Peter. Feliz Navidad.

Peter suspiró y se dio la vuelta mientras escuchaba que la puerta se cerraba detrás de él. Comenzó a caminar lentamente. Tenía mucho qué pensar antes de tomar una decisión.


End file.
